Diary of a Half Youkai Demon
by kuramasgirl00
Summary: I'm Mika Muro a half demon who wants to share her story with you. This story is about a guy, the underworld, and finding out the truth. I promise you this story won't be a bore. I lived a life of adventure in only a year and here is my tale.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. There I said it.

Hey here is my third fanfic. I'm so proud of myself. And I'm still working on the other two. Sometimes I just get creative splurges. You guys just make me want to write more and more. Now I have an idea for a forth one, but don't bet on seeing it for at lease a few more months. 

First before I begin I would like to thank Kitsure Kyo for her story that she posted, Choose Your Own Adventure: Demon Thieves. Her story is what inspired me to write this one. Some things are similar but I changed the names and the descriptions the best I could. Once I hit the middle of chapter 2 or the beginning of 3 the story will have my own style to it. I also change most of the beginning. I hope that you don't mind Kitsure Kyo. It's just I liked your story so much. Enough talk onto the story.

****

Diary of a Half Youkai Demon

Chapter 1: A new World

I'm Mika Moru, a 16 year old girl from America. My father is from the U.S. but my mother is pure Japanese. I have a half sister who's only 11 years old. I've always felt that I didn't belong, like I was different from everybody else at school. And I was right, I am different and this is my story.

Did you ever get the feeling like your being watched in your sleep? You wake up and look around in the dark, you think you saw something move. You turn on the light, but it was nothing. What if I told you that maybe someone was really there in the dark? Watching you sleep, waiting for their chance. I know the feeling. I've experienced it first hand, and the result my scare you. Personally I found the experience to turn out alright in the end.

One night, about a year ago, I had trouble sleeping. I looked over at my closed door and thought I saw the silhouette of a man. Even at the age of 15, I was scared. I turned my back to the door and looked at my window, that was next to my bed. The plants I grew there, started growing in the direction of the door. I shut my eyes and when I reopened them the plants were back to normal. At that moment I got the feeling that someone was standing beside my bed. My parents and sister were already sleeping, so it couldn't have been them. I could hear his breathing and I grew even more scared. I did not dare move as it became harder to breath.

"Don't be scared," said the shadowy figure, in a calming voice.

The voice had almost a soothing effect. I felt my body relax, after what seemed like an hour since I first saw him. I was still frightened, though. I still did not look at the man who stood beside me.

"Come with me," whispered the voice.

I suddenly found the courage to turn over. As I did I looked up at the man and saw that he was holding his hand out. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"Don't be afraid, come with me, my dear," he said, still holding out his hand.

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I got out of bed and stood in front of him. I still couldn't see his face, but without thinking I took his hand. Within seconds, I could feel my body being pulled forward. I held onto the figure's hand tighter trying to make sure that I wouldn't lose him. And then my feet touched the ground. I studied my new surroundings.

We were in a clearing of a beautiful forest. It was still nighttime, but a full moon was out. And from the light of the moon, I finally could see the face of the man, who took me from my room.

He scared me at first. I let go of his hand and took a couple of steps back. He was a demon, a Youkai demon by the looks of him. He had long silvery hair and fox ears and tail. He had beautiful golden eyes. He wore white Japanese sleeveless shirt, pants to match and a white scarf tied around his waist. For a demon he didn't look half bad. The only thing that changed my thought about him, was when a smirk grew across his face.

"Where did you take me and why?" I asked him, forcing the words out.

"We are in Makai," he simply stated, still smirking.

"Makai?!" I thought, "My mother told me the legends of Makai, but its only Japanese legend. How could the land of demons be real?"

"Every once in awhile," he continued, "I go to the ningen world and steal a human for thrills. I take them here and leave them alone, and for fun I watch them struggle to stay alive here. Some lasted a year and a few managed to find a way home, but most never make it past a week."

I began shaking in fear and had a loss for words. The fox demon walked up to me and cupped my face. He sniffed the air around me a couple of times and the smirk left his face.

"So, y-you're going to leave me here, a-alone?" I asked, shaking still.

"Come with me," he said, letting go of my face, turned and then started walking away.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I let out.

"If you don't, you'll surely die before sunrise," he said, in a calm voice, still walking.

I thought about it for a second, and then ran to catch up with him. I walked beside him with my head down, frightened to look him in the eye.

"I'm Youko Kurama," he said quickly, "Master thief of Makai and leader of the Yushin clan."

"Youko Kurama?" I thought, "Mom told me about him. She never told me that he steals people too. Sort of wish she had."

"I told you my name. It would be respectful to tell me yours," Kurama said.

"Huh?" I said, being pulled from thought, "I'm Mika. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  


"There is something different about you. You don't smell entirely human. I want you to stay with me and my clan until I know why you're different," he told me.

I let out a laugh. "I've always been different. My own sister says that I don't belong."

"Interesting," he said, and appeared to go into thought.

We walked through the forest not saying anything else. I wanted to know where he was taking me. The question was burning inside me. But I kept quiet. I was afraid to ask. As nice as he seemed then, I was scared that he would act like I heard what demons really acted like. We came to a place that looked like a giant walk in fox hole. It was covered by vines, grass, and flowers. It was very beautiful.

"Home sweet, home," Kurama said, walking inside.

I followed him in and to my surprise the inside looked like an old temple. There were hallways here and there. I couldn't believe that this was a thieves' hideout. He took me down a side hall and opened a door about halfway down.

"You'll be staying here. I have to go and deal with something. You are probably still tired. Get some sleep and tomorrow someone will come and get you for breakfast," Kurama said, half smiling.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head slightly. I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Goodnight," Kurama stated, and shut the door.

I looked around the room with curiosity. It was pretty plain. A closet was at the far wall and next to it was a door that was the bathroom. There was a window to the left of the bed and in front of it was a table with a potted plant. It looked similar to the miniature roses that I grew in my room. I yawned and realized that I was more exhausted than I thought. I climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

I woke up only a few minutes later. Someone was yelling out in the hallway. My curiosity got the best of me. So I tiptoed to the door and put my ear up to it.

"What were you thinking, bringing a human here?!" yelled a demon.

"She is more than she seems, Mericu," Kurama calmly stated, "And anyway, it is none of your business what I do! And if you have anymore complaints about what I do as a leader, you will need to find a new clan. And I'll have to find a new best friend."

"I'm sorry I questioned your judgment, Kurama," Mericu said, bowing his head and taking his leave.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. So I ran for the bed and started pretending to be asleep. Kurama came in and sat on the side of the bed. I opened my one eye slightly so I could see what he was doing. He looked down at me with a worried look.

"Mericu doesn't like humans," Kurama said to my 'unconscious' body, "not many demons do. You were right, you are different. I can sense it. I still can't tell though. You could just be a very powerful human. I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow." He got up and laid something light blue at the end of my bed. He then started toward the head of the bed. I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing. I could feel him brush the hair out of my face and then a few moments later I heard him leave.

I wanted to see what he had left, but I was far to tired and soon drifted off once again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Dream *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I'm walking around a room, an office in a matter of fact. I sat down in a chair on one side of the desk, facing a chair on the other side that had it's back to me. I cleared my throat and the chair spun around. A toddler was sitting in it.

"Aww…, what a cute baby," I said.

"I'm not a baby!" yelled the toddler, "I'm far older than you! But I do like the cute part."

"Sorry. It's just you look like you're still in diapers," I said.

"This is no way to talk to the junior lord of the underworld," he said, slightly irritated, "My name is Koenma and I'm talking to you through your dreams because I have something important to tell you."

"Is it about being taken by Kurama? I don't think he is going to hurt me," I explained to Koenma.

"No, I don't think he will either," he said with a wink, then folding his hands on the desk, "I wish to talk to you about your family."

"Are they alright? What happened?" I yelled at the young lord of the underworld/Makai.

"They're fine. Will you let me talk, woman?!" he yelled back. In a calmer tone, "Have you ever wondered about your mother's knowledge of Makai?"

"She told me that they were Japanese legends," I told him.

"In such great detail? Mika, your mother is a……," he got cut off.

Bum Bum Bum. Cliffhanger. What was he going to say, you ask? Why was he cut off? Are all of these questions running through your mind? Good. Then I did my job. You'll have to wait a day or two for my to get the next chapter up so be patient. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day With A Band Of Thie...

Time for the next chapter. Lets recap. Mika was dreaming.

In a calmer tone, Koenma said, "Have you ever wondered about your mother's knowledge of Makai?"  


"She told me that they were Japanese legends," I told him.

"In such great detail? Mika, your mother is a…," he got cut off.

Remember now. Okay so here is what happens next. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 2: First Day With a Band of Thieves

I woke with a start. "My mother's a what?" I thought. Koenma hadn't finished. I had awaken and cut off our conversation. "Will I ever know? Stupid internal clock!" I yelled to myself. It was now morning and the sun shined into the room. I looked at the edge of my bed to see that Kurama had left me clothes. They looked like his clothes but light blue. I was pleased to see the clothes because I did not want the demons here to see me in my pjs. I got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Kurama had said that someone would get me, so I just sat there and thought about my current situation.

After a few minutes a knock came from the door. "Can I come in?" asked a female voice. I told her she could. The door swung open and a female demon walked in. She had red hair that was tipped orange. Her eyes were dark orange and she had pointed ears like an elf. I thought I saw something move behind her and realized that she had red and gold wings. She wore the same type of clothes that I was wearing except it was red and lined orange with a orange scarf. From what I saw I would have said she was a phoenix.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" she said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I began.

"Stare? It's your human instincts. Kurama wanted me to get you for breakfast. Mika, is it?" she asked. I nodded. She continued, "Well Mika, the name is Artemis and as long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll stay on my good side." She smiled. "Follow me or you might get lost," she said, leaving.

This girl scared me slightly, but I didn't want her to get mad. She looked like someone who liked to kill. So I got up quickly and went out the door after her. I walked along side of her down the long hallways and just like with Kurama, I didn't look at her. I heard her sniff the air a couple of times.

"Funny," she said. I looked at her confused. "What is?" I asked. "Nothing. I thought I smelled someone I haven't seen in awhile," Artemis said. She looked solemn, not showing any emotion at all in her face, her orange eyes just staring ahead.

We walked through a set of doors and into a huge room. It was the dinning room because of the extremely long, low Japanese table that stood in the middle. About 500 demons sat around it eating their meals. There were only two openings, one in the middle and the other next to Kurama, who sat at the far end. Kurama signaled for me to sit next to him.

Artemis sat down in the seat in the middle and fought off a couple of demons to get to some food. I walked towards the far end, and as I walked I heard some demons whispering. "A ningen," I heard one say. "What is she doing here?" Asked another in disgust. I heard the word Baka a few times too. I sat down in my seat.

"Good those clothes do fit," Kurama said not looking up from his food, "I thought they would considering who they once belonged to." "Who?" I asked. "I'll tell you later," he said shoving a piece of food in his mouth.

I turned away from Kurama and stared at my plate. The food looked strangely like bacon, eggs, and sausage. I looked back Kurama confused.

He chuckled. "We all don't eat what you think," he said with a smile.

I carefully took a piece of bacon and put a small piece in my mouth. It tasted normal but I didn't want to chance it. I ate my meal slowly only taking little bites at a time. The demon acrossed from me, laughed at my cautiousness. I looked up and saw that he had long black hair with a gray stripe on the right. Black wolf ears stuck out of his head and his yellow eyes stared at me. He laughed again.

"No wonder you are so scrawny. You eat like a mouse," he said.

"Mericu, she is scared and you, my friend, are not making it any easier for her," said Kurama.

"Ningens scare so easily," he said and got up, then left.

After awhile almost all of the demons were gone, leaving Kurama, Artemis, and me. I was still eating when Kurama grabbed a sausage off my plate. "Hey, you have your own food," I said to him.

"It would have been cold by the time you got to it. I did you a favor," he said, popping the sausage into his mouth.

"Well I wouldn't have eaten so slow if I didn't feel like I was being poisoned!" I yelled at Kurama. I covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe that I had just yelled at a demon and one that could kill me at any second. I looked over and saw that Artemis was staring at me in shock. Obviously it was not a smart move to yell at the leader of the clan. I slowly turned toward Kurama.

Kurama shook his head. "I would not ever poison you," he said calmly, "And poison is not really my thing. It's more of Artemis'." He smiled telling me that it was alright that I yelled.

I got up and to help Artemis clear the table. I picked up the plates around me and took Kurama's from under his face, placing it on top. Kurama glared up at me because he still had food on his plate.

"It was going to get cold," I mocked and ate the bacon he left. I smiled and then headed for the kitchen, where Artemis had already started towards. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I stopped.

"That wasn't very nice," Kurama whispered in my ear.

"I'm only acting from your influence," I said and continued toward the kitchen door, leaving Kurama standing alone in the dinning room with his arms crossed.

After Artemis and I were done with the dishes, she told me something that worried me slightly. She said, "Kurama wants me to train you in basic fighting."

"Why?" I questioned.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "maybe he thinks you need to know how to defend yourself while you live here. Personally, I think it's a good idea. You're as weak as a newborn," she taunted, smirking.

I scowled at her. Being called different or strange never bothered me, but calling me weak is one thing I did not stand for. "Lets get started then," I said, still scowling.

"Your funeral," she said, "We'll train in the dojo downstairs." She lead me down a hallway to the other side of the hideout and then down a set of stairs. We came to a large room with a few potted plants near a window and not much else. Five demons were already training. They were pretty big.

"Okay, bozos, get the hell out! Kurama wants me to train the ningen," she yelled to the demons.

"We were here first, Artemis," said one demon, walking up to us.

"I said, GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Make us," said the demon. He regretted those words after what happened next.

"Fine!" yelled Artemis and her eyes began to glow brightly. She lifted the demon and threw him out the doorway where we came. His body could be heard slamming up against the far wall. "Anyone else?" Artemis yelled to the others.

The other demons ran out of the room and I could hear their heavy feet running up the stairs. I turned to Artemis, who had a evil smile across her face.

"My favorite part of training down here," she said. She walks out into the middle of the room. I just stood there, my feet frozen to the floor. Artemis laughed and said, "Scared?"  


"N-no," I stammered, "Just nervous."

"Nervous? Ha. I can smell your fear," Artemis smirked, "You can act brave all you want, but it won't help you." Her mood seemed to change into a happier mood. "I'm not going to treat you like I did those guys. Kurama would have my hide if I hurt you. Don't know why. I think he likes you," she said with a smile.

I blushed at this comment. At the time, I didn't understand why because I didn't realized that I like him. I controlled my reddening face and said nervously, "I have no idea what you are talking about. You maybe a phoenix, but you're as blind as a bat."

"I'm as blind as a bat, huh? You are the blind one! But we are not here to have girl to girl chat. We are here because you need to know how to fight. So get your ass over here and fight me!" Artemis yelled, now in a harsh tone of voice.

I was shocked to see her angry again but I slowly moved closer. I put my fists up an stood in a fighting stance. Artemis laughed as she went to hit me. I turned so she only hit my arm, but it hurt like hell. I kicked her as hard as I could but she just stumbled back slightly and laughed. My fight with Artemis went on for hours. She hardly gave me time to breath. It was clear that I was getting my ass kicked and that Artemis was hardly trying. I got knocked to the ground and leaned against the wall for support. I was bleeding form my mouth.

Artemis stopped and looking at me said, "That's enough for today. You lasted longer then I thought. Normally a human would be out cold in 15 minutes. I must admit you are impressive."

I smiled at her complement. And felt more blood escape from my lips.

"And get yourself cleaned up! You look horrible and if Kurama sees that blood, he'll shed some of mine," she said, worried a little for her own life.

We walked back upstairs and I went to my room. I washed away the blood and laid down on my bed. My body felt like one big bruise. "If this was going easy, then I don't want to see her at full force," I thought to myself. The door opened and Kurama walked in. He sat down on the bed like he did the night before. I sat up and groaned a little.

"Heard you did well in your training," he said.

"If getting beaten to a pulp is doing well in Makai, then yeah, I did great," I said sarcastically.

Kurama laughed and said, "Artemis is one of our strongest thieves. She said she had to go to 65% power so she could fight a slightly uneven match. No normal human can last more than 30%."

"Than I guess I'm not normal," I said with a smile.

"I think you're right. You'll be training with me tomorrow. I want to try something," he said very seriously.

"What are you going to try?" I asked now a little scared.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said.

"Is Artemis always so…..moody?" I asked, thinking about Artemis' mood swings this morning.

"Yeah pretty much," he said and then looked down at his hands and became extremely serious, "She wasn't as angry as she is now. Artemis was a lot happier when Diren was around. They were best friends. And it seems that now that you're here, she is a little bit happier again."

"Who was Diren and what happened to her?" I asked but I didn't want to upset Kurama because it sounded like a sad story.

"I might tell you tomorrow," Kurama said and looked up at me, "But for now you need to rest." He got up and left me alone.

"Rest?" I thought. I was not going to rest. I climbed out of bed despite the pain and for the rest of the day I wandered the halls of the hideout. The place was like a spiders web of corridors. There were a lot of bedrooms, meaning that there were a lot of demon thieves in this clan. And that meant that there were a lot of demon thieves that I didn't want to run into. After a while I found my room again and flopped down on my bed. "Now it is time to rest," I though and drifted off to sleep.

Stupid ending for this chapter right? Yeah I know. I wanted to get to the next chapter though. (hey I rhymed) It is going to be pretty cool since chapter three is the chapter that Mika finds out about her 'family history'. Oh and when I mean Youkai demon I mean a fox demon. I think it really means animal demon so I'm just clarifying. Hope you like this story so far. R&R. And after Christmas break the next chapter should be ready. So be patient.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Mika's Family

Okay here is the long awaited chapter 3 of Diary of a Half Youkai Demon. I apologize once again for saying Youkai demon when I meant kitsune. I didn't know about it until a few days ago so bare with me for the rest of the story, 'cause I might not change it. I got some serious inspiration this week when I bought the DVD Yu Yu Hakusho: Youko Kurama, the uncut version. If you like blood this is your DVD. Anyway, enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 3: The Truth About Mika's Family

I awoke the next morning refreshed and walked to the dinning room by myself. It must have been still very early because the room was still empty. So I went into the kitchen to see if Artemis needed help making the meal for the countless thieves. I found Artemis standing in front of the stove and seemed overwhelmed.

"Hey Artemis, need help?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it," she said turning to face me, "But do you mind getting that stubborn fox, Kurama out of bed for me?"

"Uh, no I don't mind. But I don't know where his room is," I said confused.

":sigh: You are pretty pathetic sometimes. The hallway to the right of yours, 6th door on the left," Artemis said with a crooked smile.

"O...kay," I simply stated and left.

I worked my way back and started down the hallway. I counted the doors and stopped at the sixth. I opened the door slowly, for I had no idea what was behind it or if Kurama was even still sleeping. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. Youko Kurama's room was very beautiful. From the slightly opened window a rose vine had worked it's way into his room and up the wall. The vine had moved across the ceiling and down the walls. Some vines wrapped themselves around the bedposts of Kurama's bed. Roses bloomed from these vines which gave off a wondrous scent. I then turned my attention to the bed and there was Kurama sleeping soundly in his bed, with his tail sometimes swaying off the side of it. I slowly worked my way over.

I stood there for a minute, just watching him. He looked so kawaii (I read that somewhere don't ask me it sounds good) lying there. I did not want to wake him, but I knew that if I didn't, Artemis would get mad and I did not want to see her mad again. So I nudged Kurama slightly but all he did was let out a groan. My attention then went to his ears. I don't know why but they were calling out to me, like saying that I should touch them or something. I couldn't help it but my hand moved towards his right ear and I started scratching behind it as if I was petting a cat.

A smile creped acrossed Kurama's face, but I hadn't noticed until it was to late. Kurama grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. He opened his golden eyes, looked up at me and smiled even bigger.

"Now what are you doing in my room," said Kurama, quietly.

"I was going to wake you up, but it's just your ears…" I said a little frightened.

"Do I look like a pet to you?" Kurama said angered. I just shook my head. I had no idea on what to say or do next. Kurama shook his head. "You shouldn't touch a demon's ears without asking."

"I'm sorry," I said before a smile went acrossed my face as well, "Can I touch your ears?" I tried to give him that poutey look that you would give if you really wanted something from your parents.

He sighed and then said, "Go ahead."

I squealed with delight and resumed scratching behind his ears. I then heard him mutter, "Ningen girls." For awhile he seemed to enjoy it letting out a noise that sounded like purring. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and began scratching harder. Unfortunately, my fun ended when both of our stomachs let out loud growls.

"Opps. I was supposed to wake you for breakfast. I guess we're both hungry," I said getting up off the bed.

Kurama let out a growl and then got up too. We both walked back to the dinning room where Artemis was putting out all of the food. She had to fight off some demons so that she could get all of the food out before they ate it all.

"What took you two so long?" Artemis asked, cocking her head.

"He wouldn't get out of bed," I said smiling.

"Mmmhmm," she let out and then turned back to the thieves who were sneaking over to the table, "I THOGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WAIT!" She pulled them away and back towards the wall so she could set down the last 2 plates. She then turned to us, "If you want food I suggest sitting down now or you might starve."

That was good enough for Kurama, who dragged me to the end of the table and sat down. As soon as we touched the food, a flood of demons poured into the room to get something to eat. I laughed seeing Artemis fighting off random demons so she could get a seat.

After breakfast Kurama lead me out to a clearing in the forest. Mericu followed us, but Kurama didn't seem to mind. In matter of fact he seemed to like the idea. Kurama stopped and turned to face me.

"Before we begin, I want you to focus you spirit energy. And don't lie to me, I know you have some, you showed it yesterday with Artemis," Kurama instructed.

"If you say so," I retorted. I closed my eyes and I tried my best to find the energy that Kurama spoke of. And miraculously I found it, I felt a surge of energy and pulled it inside of me. I felt the power course through my veins and then nothing. I felt different but the same. I reopened my eyes to see both Kurama and Mericu staring at me. "What?!" I asked irritated.

"I apologize, Kurama. You were right," Mericu said rather slowly. He then hands Kurama a few gold coins. And the entire time he didn't take his yellow eyes off of me.

"Told you," Kurama said taking the coins from Mericu and pocketing them, also not taking his eyes off of me.

"Hey would either of you mind filling in the subject of this conversation!" I yelled at them.

Kurama was the first to blink and come out of his stupor. He walked over to me and said, "Come with me." (he says that a lot I know) He put his arm around the back of my waist and guided me to the nearby river. "Look into the water," he said.

I looked at him confused. Did the energy cause my hair to stand on end or something? So I looked down at the water and then I saw for the first time a vixen. She had brown hair that had streaks of blond on either side, brown eyes, and fox ears and tail the same color as her hair. She had long claws instead of nails and even though her mouth was closed you could tell she had fangs as well. The only thing was that Kurama's reflection had his arm around her waist. Which could only mean one thing, that golden vixen that I was staring at was ME!

I had no clue what to do next. I just looked up at Kurama with my mouth open slightly. Kurama's only response was a smile and a laugh. My look of udder confusion turned into a look of furry. He found this funny? I was starting to doubt my entire being and he was laughing?

"Sorry that look just made me laugh," Kurama said and cleared his throat, "But it is funny that I went to the ningen world to find a new victim and instead find the daughter of Diren."

"Whoa, stop right there! My mom's name is Dianne, not Diren. I probably turned into a demon from the food you fed me," I said starting to get very tense.

"So Diren changed her name to Dianne. Not very creative on her part. And no you were born a demon, the food had nothing to do with it," he said kindly, holding me steady since I was starting to shake.

"Are you going to explain any of this to me?!" I asked Kurama.

"If you do well in your training today," he said giving a smirk.

I folded my arms in frustration but gave in. "Then we better get back to the clearing so you can train me," I said and started pulling Kurama back to the clearing where Mericu was still standing.

Kurama took me through basic training for kitsunes (fox demons). He taught me how to manipulate plants and then he wanted me to come up with one creative move and use it in a fight against Mericu. Mericu didn't seem to care. He thought I was to weak to hurt him. Boy was he wrong.

Mericu stood a few feet in front of me in a fighting stance. He was fast and I knew that, so I would have to be faster. I hadn't shown either of them the move yet and I had no idea if it would work but it was worth a try.

"You can start anytime now you guys," Kurama said from the sidelines.

I gave a cocky smirk which shocked Mericu. I held out my hand and formed a bunch of rose petals the size of the palm of my hand. Mericu looked at me in bewilderment.

I let out a laugh and yelled, "Rose Petal Ninja Stars." (I know that was a really corny name but it was the best I could come up with for the move.) And threw the petals that were now as hard steel and as sharp as glass at Mericu. Mericu just stood there in shock. He had no idea on what to do or what the hell was going on. The petal stars caught his clothing and pinned him to a tree that was behind him.

Mericu was now scared and was showing it. I held up one last petal star and smiled. Sweat poured from Mericu's forehead. I threw the last star and as it left my hand Mericu braced himself for the worst. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard the star hit the wood of the tree. The petal star had hit the tree between his legs and was very close to an important area.

"Very good, Mika. I'm impressed," Kurama said, clapping his hands.

I smiled at Kurama, took a bow, and then turned my attention back to Mericu. "You didn't think I would kill you, did you?" I asked very cocky. I really needed to get my head deflated then.

"N-no. You just surprised me," Mericu stuttered. He was still sweating, he probably thought I had another star hidden behind my back or something.

I walked up to him and looked at him pinned to the tree. Kurama joined me. He looked up at his helpless friend and smiled.

"You should never underestimate any opponent, Mericu. Rule number one in the code of thieves," Kurama said amused.

"I think we should leave him here as a lesson," I said to Kurama.

"Well you're in a better mood now, aren't you?" Kurama said turning to me.

"It's from being around you thieves all this time. Now did I do well enough so that you will tell me about Diren and the whole me being a demon thing?" I asked changing the subject, forgetting about poor Mericu.

"You earned that much," he said and turned back to his best friend and fellow thief, "You can go back the hideout as soon as you get down." Mericu nods and Kurama looked at once again at me.

I sighed and knew that I had to get him down. So I waved my hand taking back the spirit energy that I put into the petals. The petals disappeared instantaneously and Mericu fell to the ground with a thud.

Mericu got up and rubbed his butt. Then he turned and headed back to the hideout muttering under his breath, "Artemis doesn't even go that far when training with me."

Kurama then sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. He pulled me down and sat me on his lap. I felt like a kid being told a bedtime story. Kurama sighed before telling his tale.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Kurama asked me looking in to my brown eyes.

"You made me beat up your best friend, I think you should tell me. You owe me an explanation for everything happening to me," I said sternly.

"Alright. But don't question me until I'm done," he said. I nodded and then he began the long story of Diren, "About 17 years ago Diren was still among us. She was a great thief and best friends with Artemis. They were both a couple of nuts and loved it when I would bring a new victim from the ningen world. I had brought a new victim at the beginning of March. He was a scrawny teenage boy. I left him in the clearing like I did all of my victims and then went to get Diren and Artemis. Artemis acted like she always did when she would see the new ningen to play with, but Diren didn't. Diren seemed to look at the boy in a loving way. I did not notice that then, but I would soon find out how she really felt about the boy. I caught her everyday seeking off to where the boy was. She gave him food and helped him build a shelter. Diren nursed his wounds and all I could do was watch in disgust from the shadows. After a month Diren snuck into my room and grabbed the powder I use for traveling to the ningen world. She packed most of her clothes and belongings. And disappeared. Artemis found a note on her bed saying, 'Me and Bobby are going to the ningen world. I will be living with him for now on. I love him and he loves me. I will not stand by and watch you torture him any more. The former thief, Diren.' Artemis grew bitter after that. She wasn't as happy as she was when Diren around. She had lost her best friend to a ningen. The room that you now sleep in was Diren's and the clothes that you wear as well. You are the spitting image of her, but you are much prettier." He cupped my chin and stared into my eyes when he finished.

I was speechless. My mother was a demon and she never told me. The worst thing was that my dad had been one of Kurama's victims. And there was Kurama's last comment. He said I was pretty and the thing was that I have seen pictures of my mom when she was younger and she wasn't bad looking either. Was this Kurama's weird way of saying that he liked me? I soon found out.

I felt Kurama's tail work it's way around my waist and pull me closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his body. Kurama looked into my eyes and I became entranced in his golden ones. Our faces inched closer. My eyes flickered shut and I felt his lips press up against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist above his tail. Our kiss was passionate and wonderful. He nibbled at my bottom lip begging for his tongue to have entrance. I gave it to him reluctantly and soon his tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth, first moving along my fangs and then to the rest.

Kurama then broke the kiss and started his way down my neck. He kissed and licked it making me moan. After a while it grew dark and Kurama stopped. We sat there for awhile staring at the star filled sky. He held me close in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep. I felt Kurama kiss my forehead and then lift me up and carry me back to the hideout. I finally realized that I love Youko Kurama and from then on I would never want to leave his side.

Not to bad I hope. I hope I did good with the mushy stuff. Probably you are wishing you were Mika if you are reading this story. Yeah I do too. Hey a girl can dream can't she? R&R please. And you might have to wait awhile for the next chappie. I got yet another story started and it's a choose your own adventure story. But you don't pick the guy you pick your past. Like always it's a love story with Kurama. Hey that's how I do things. I'm the one who writes the stories for all you Kurama fan girls. Oh my god. I gotta go it's midnight. See ya in a day or two.


	4. Mika Learns the Family Business

Next chapter. Okay now that the stage is set and it only took three chapters, I'm going to get more into the action stuff, kay? What good is a story without a little fighting? :rubs hands together laughing manically: Enjoy the chapter. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: Just incase you guys forgot, I don't own anything but Mika, Artemis, and Mericu. I meant it. I notice a few new stories with people using these names. Mika and Mericu were name I came up with that sounded Japanese. Oh well, use them for now. You have my permission.

Chapter 4: Mika Learns the Family Business.

(Meaning what her mother did in the past.)

I woke the next morning fully rested. I was back in my human form since I could no longer feel my tail. I felt oddly warm, I mean warmer than I normally did there. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down by the waist. I looked to my left and there was Kurama sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist and he didn't have his tunic on.

I nudged him and said, "Kurama could you let me up please?" Kurama groaned and tighten his grip on my waist. "Kurama I know you are awake. Can I please get up?" I whispered in his ear.

Kurama opened his eyes and stared at me for a minute. Then he rolled over on top of me and smiled, "You're not going anywhere."

"If you don't let me up now, I'll never scratch you behind the ears again," I said sternly.

He pushed himself up so he could look down at me. Kurama then said, "You couldn't last more than a week."

"Try me," is all I said and glared at him.

Kurama let out a sigh of defeat and got up off the bed. I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed. Kurama put his tunic back on and left me so I could dress. I changed my clothes into a set that was sky blue and lined green.

"Mom must have loved sky blue," I thought, changing.

I left my room and found Kurama in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. We both went to breakfast and found Artemis had decided to sit near us this morning.

"So how did your training go yesterday, Mika?" Artemis asked in a mischievous tone and an evil smile on her face.

I swallowed hard. "Does she know what happened?" I thought and looked at Kurama for an answer.

"She's a natural. I think we could take her on the theft we've been planning. We could use another person inside anyway," Kurama told Artemis.

"Do you think it wise to take her, Kurama?" Mericu said sitting down next to Artemis.

"I kicked your ass, didn't I?" I said glaring at Mericu.

"Mericu, you left that part out when you told me what happened," Artemis said evilly. Mericu could only stutter. "Next time don't leave anything out!" Artemis yelled and hit Mericu over the head and he fell unconscious.

I let out a laugh but stopped when Kurama cleared his throat and spoke up, "I think Mika will do fine. I'll just take her through some techniques today."

The idea finally dawned on me. I turned to Kurama and said, "What if I mess up? I could screw up the entire theft."

"Your mother was our second best thief, you'll do fine," Kurama said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I knew you had to be related to Diren," Artemis said with excitement, "I could smell it. So how is my old friend?"

"Umm, fine I guess. But I miss her," I said and lowered my head.

"Don't start crying! We can't have you crying tomorrow night," Artemis said in her angered voice.

"I wasn't!" I spat, then tried to give her a smile, "I just looked down for a moment."

Kurama took me out to the clearing, that I trained in yesterday, because he knew I wasn't going to eat anymore. I transformed into my new demon for along the way. When he got there he taught me different ways to sneak into and around a building or hideout. Kurama explained the rules of being a thief. There were a lot of them for a band of outlaws. He set up an obstacle course for me so I could practice with traps.

I fell to the ground in agony after a knife slit my arm. I grasped it and felt the blood trickle through my fingers. "I'm never going to get this!" I yelled.

Kurama walked over and looked at my injured arm. "Just keep at it. And stop whining! You're a demon, have some dignity!" He yelled, though I knew he didn't want to sound mean. Kurama held his hand over the ground and grew a plant with large leaves. He picked off a leaf and said, "Here. I can't have my star pupil bleeding to death." He smiled warmly and I allowed him to see my cut. Kurama then tightly wrapped the leaf around my arm where the cut was. The leaf seemed to cling to itself making a bandage. "That should heal it," Kurama said, getting up and offered me his hand.

I took it and he helped me up. I did the obstacle course over and over again. I finally did it and Kurama had me do it a few more times to make sure it wasn't a fluke. By about 3:00 I had done it 10 times and ended up with a total of 6 bandages. Kurama told me we could rest and I gladly flopped to the ground. Kurama climbed a nearby tree and disappeared from sight.

"This is nuts! How did you do it, mom?" I thought out loud.

I was driven from thought when something hard hit my stomached. "There's lunch," said Kurama jumping out of the tree. And joining me on the ground.

"An apple?" I asked, disappointed in the meager meal and sitting up.

"You can have more. I just thought I would throw one at a time at you," he said biting into another apple.

I glared at him and then turned to my lunch. "Demons eat bacon, eggs, and now apples! A person can start to think they trying to be vegetarians," I thought to myself. I sliced the apple with my claws and ate all but one slice.

Kurama was deep in thought and staring blankly ahead. I took this as my chance to get back at him for throwing the apple at me. I picked up my remaining slice and threw it at him. The apple slice bounced off his neck and into his tunic. I fell over laughing at Kurama as he stood up and shook his tunic until the slice fell to the ground. Kurama cleared his throat and I stopped and stared at his beautiful golden orbs.

"In all seriousness, there will be no fooling around tomorrow night. Now lets get back to training," he said holding out his hand.

I took his hand and with his help got up. I still had a huge smile on my face. Kurama lead me over to the trees.

"Lets get back to sparing," Kurama said and walked a few feet in front of me.

"At least I'm in the shade," I thought and got ready to attack.

Kurama oddly enough formed a rose whip without thorns. He noticed my confusion and let out a loud laugh. This only confused me more. Kurama then went to strike and I ducked down and the whip just missed the top of my head. Instead it hit the tree really hard but didn't knock it down. Then Kurama called back his whip and stood there.

"Ha you missed!" I yelled.

"No I didn't," he says and points upward.

I looked up curious as to what Kurama was talking about. My eyes widened in shock as almost every apple on the tree fell and hit me. After the last apple hit my head I turned my attention to a chuckling Kurama. "Very funny," I said picking up one of the apples at my feet, "Apples are considered plants, right?"  


"Yes," Kurama answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking," I said and put some of my spirit energy into the apple, before hurling it towards Kurama.

Just before the apple hit his face, vines sprouted from it and wrapped themselves around Kurama. They bound his arms and legs tightly together causing him to fall over. Kurama laid there, his eyes open wide in shock.

I walked over towards him. I smiled down at him showing my fangs and then said, "How was that? Just came up with it."

"Very good, but next time…..," he said and then sliced through my vines with his claws, "…make them stronger." He stood up and held out a piece of my vine, "But it was clever though. I'll give you that."

I was disappointed that he had sliced through my latest creation as if it was nothing. But of course I wasn't allowed to think long, before Kurama attacked me again. "Who's side are you on? First your teaching me and now you're trying to kill me," I said dodging Kurama's whip.

"Even when it seems safe you can be attacked. Just remember that for tomorrow," he told me and attacked me once again.

"If this is what it takes to steal something, how am I going to survive tomorrow night?" I thought, "But I'm not going to let them down."

Well there's another chapter. Yeah that one was a little shorter, okay a lot shorter. The next one should be longer. In the next chapter Mika goes with the Yushin clan to steal some major goods the only thing is will Mika be able to get back out alive? You'll just have to wait until next time. He he he. R&R See ya.


	5. Chap 5: Mika's First Hiest

****

Chapter 5: Mika's First Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own Mericu, Artemis, and Mika.

We were all in the dinning room at noon on the day of the theft. Kurama was explaining what we were all to do. He had already explained to the other demons that would be outside and was now explaining everything to me, Artemis, and Mericu.

"Mericu and I will go to the first vault here," Kurama said, pointing to a room on a blue print of the building we were to raid, "Artemis you take Mika to the second vault. Take as much as you can carry and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"No problem as long as she doesn't start crying again," Artemis said folding her arms.

"I told you I wasn't crying!" I spat at her across the table.

"And don't argue either," Kurama added.

"Sorry Kurama," I said turning my attention to him.

"Well that's about it. Go and get ready, all of you," Kurama's voice echoed through the room.

I got up and left for my room. Halfway to my bedroom, Artemis came up from behind me. "Hey," Artemis said suddenly. I hadn't noticed her until then so I jumped out of my skin from the sudden outburst.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at her, clutching my poor heart.

"Nah, that's too much fun. Anyway, this is your first theft, therefore you need to wear some nicer clothes," she said in a very perky yet frightening manner.

"You're not going to make me wear a dress are you?" I asked worried that I would have to wear something I hate so much.

"And how would you be able to fight in a dress? Don't worry so much. I meant nicer versions of the clothes your wearing now," Artemis reassured me. I let out a sigh of relief, and then felt Artemis grab my arm and drag me to my room.

I sat down on my bed and watched as the phoenix ran to my closet and threw open the doors. Artemis fingered the clothes that once belonged to my mother. Every once in awhile she would hold up something and then throw it on the floor behind her.

":sigh: Diren and her sky blue," Artemis said, throwing another set of clothes on the growing pile behind her, "I know that girl had something in a dark color."

"So why do I have to wear something nice?" I questioned my friend.

Artemis answered with half her body in the closet, "Because, think of this as your initiation into the Yushin clan." "Ah ha," she said and pulled out a set of clothes from the back of the closet, "I knew she didn't have all sky blue."

I had to admit the clothes were beautiful. Instead of cotton it was made of silk and were the colors of black and lined silver. I took the clothes in my hands and felt the soft material against my fingertips. Artemis smiled and left me to dress. I came out a few minutes later, dressed in my mother's fine clothes and in my demon form.

"You look good in that. Wait until Kurama sees," Artemis smirked. I felt my face heat up and then Artemis lead me back to the main hallway. "We're ready," Artemis yelled to the other thieves of the clan.

Kurama and the others looked up from their conversations and looked at Artemis. I hid behind her feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh no, there will be no hiding behind me, Mika," Artemis teased and stepped aside. She gave me a shove forward and smirked.

The other demons began to murmur. I could hear my mother's demon name and them saying that I looked like her except for my eyes which were my father's. Kurama blinked and exited his stupor. He gracefully walked over to me and took my hand. "If you're ready, we can leave," he said softly and guided me out of the hideout with the others not far behind.

As we walked through the slowly darkening forest Kurama made small conversation, since he could tell that I was a little nervous. Kurama lend over and whispered into one of my fox ears, "You look beautiful in that."

"Um…. Thank you," I replied turning redder every second.

Kurama gave me a warm smile and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I could smell Mericu and Artemis getting closer and I tensed a little. But I soon relaxed when I felt Kurama rest his head on top of mine.

"Aw, look at the love birds," Artemis teased. Mericu snickered and Artemis continued, "It's almost sickening." She made a gagging sound which made Mericu laugh loudly.

Kurama turned around and glared at the two laughing demons, "If you want to keep your wings, Artemis, I would keep my comments to myself if I were you."

Artemis and Mericu both stopped laughing. Artemis looked at her wings on her back and ruffled them. She turned back to Kurama and nodded. Kurama was the only person I knew that could scare Artemis.

We kept walking until finally, around sunset, we were outside the hideout (that is an old castle) that we were to raid. "Stay in the trees until after dark. Now move out and get into position," Kurama commanded just above a whisper.

The thieves split into their groups and moved through the trees that surrounded the castle. Kurama, Mericu, Artemis, and I stayed in the trees in front of the castle gates. Every once in awhile, I could see the glowing eyes of the other thieves in between the branches and leaves of the trees.

Soon the night came and darkness enveloped us. Kurama made the motion to move in. The thieves sprung from the trees and ran for the castle. The guards came from the gate and began fighting off our men and women. The good thing was that we were winning.

Kurama nodded to Artemis to signal that it was her turn. Artemis spread her red and golden wings and took off into the night air. She flew high and over the wall surrounding the castle. Artemis pulled a pouch out from her scarf that rested around her waist. She began sprinkling a powder on the inner guards. Screams from the guards could be heard before Artemis landed and signaled us that it was alright to proceed.

The three of us walked forward, around the people fighting, and through the gates. As soon as I saw my surroundings I felt like I was going to be sick. The guards that once stood were now on the ground. Their skin was melting off their bodies, more than likely from Artemis' powder.

"Lava root. Works great for getting rid of pesky guards," Artemis smirked, holding up the pouch of poison powder.

I just stared at her and then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned my attention to the hand and followed it to Kurama's handsome face. I relaxed a little and then we continued into the castle.

The halls of the castle were made of cold gray stone and completely vacant of guards. We came to the point where we were to split up. Kurama gave me one last worried look before heading down the opposite hall with Mericu.

"Alright, lets go, Mika. We've got work to do," Artemis said before turning down the other hall.

We came to our destination and opened the door. It seemed weird that we hadn't run into any guards but we just thought that they were all preoccupied with the other members of the clan outside. I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. The room was completely filled with gold.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe my eyes the first time here, either," Artemis said smugly, "This is the richest clan around. And so much fun to steal from." I let out a small laugh and continued my starring. "Well don't just stand there let's get a few bags full and get out of here," Artemis said, pulling me forward.

We filled the sacs, that we brought with us, to the brim and started our journey back to the main hall where we were to meet Kurama and Mericu. Though the bags were slightly heavy, my demon strength managed to keep them up.

I turned to Artemis, who was walking beside me, "That was almost to easy."

"Hold it right there," came a deep voice from the shadow in front of us.

"Who's there? Come out and fight us, jackass," Artemis yelled to the shadowed figure.

A thunder demon stepped from the shadows. He had yellow hair (no blond I mean actual yellow) that stood on end and fierce yellow eyes. He wore black martial art pants and a black tee-shirt with yellow strips that went up his sides.

"We don't take kindly to intruders," he laughed.

"When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut," I said and set down the bags that were on my back.

"This is the fun part of stealing, Mika," Artemis said with an evil grin, dropping her bags and pulling out a set of daggers.

I reached for my hair and pulled out a rose and then transformed it into a rose whip. I positioned myself and watched the thunder demon carefully.

The demon seemed to study me for a few moments before saying, "You're the daughter of Diren, the vixen who killed my brother." I cocked my head slightly and the demon sniffed the air and continued, "But unfortunately for you, you are just a pathetic half breed."

"Well this half breed is going to kick your ass!"

"Artemis!" I yelled at my partner.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to day that?" she asked innocently.

"Enough of this foolishness! Prepare to fight, daughter of Diren!" The thunder demon cried and then ran at us with a staff that had a metal lightening bolt on one end. (like the weapon that eldest thunder bother from Inuyasha had)

Artemis was the first to hit him, by driving one of her daggers into the guy's back. The demon (who's new name shall be Hakai) looked at her and Artemis brought the bloody dagger to her lips and licked off the blood. She gave a wicked smile before taking a glance at me.

I could tell I must of had a face of disgust on my face. I mean who wouldn't? She had just licked some guy's blood off a knife. Hadn't she heard of Hepatitis or Aids? And just in general it's just plain gross. But I quickly recovered and attacked Hakai with my whip. He dodged but I managed to cut his leg.

Hakai turned his gaze upon me. I could almost see the lightening crackle in his eyes. He went to attack me again. Hakai pulled my whip from my hands and threw it down the hall, before heading towards me.

"Little help, Artemis," I said, ready to dodge Hakai's attack.

"I'm right behind ya," Artemis said before jumping over Hakai and slicing his arm.

This gave me the chance to get my weapon. Just as I picked it up, I felt someone grab my tail. They pulled me down and I looked up into the eyes of Hakai. Artemis tried to stab him again, but he was to fast and used his staff to knock Artemis into the opposing wall.

"Now we end this," he said raising his staff, "For my brother!"

As the staff came down I rolled out of the way, but do to bad luck, Hakai sliced along my arm. I took my whip in the hand of my good arm and attempted to take off his head but he dodged. Hakai spun around and ran the lightening bolt of his staff through my abdomen. I stopped dead feeling the sudden pain. He pulled his staff back out and smiled at his handy work. I fell to my knees with my hands over the bleeding wound.

"Phoenix fire!" I heard Artemis yell.

Within seconds Hakai was turned to ashes. Artemis ran over and knelt beside me. She asked me if I was alright, but her voice was slowly fading. I heard the pounding of feet against the stone floor getting closer, but that started to fade also. I could see two blurry figures standing behind Artemis but they soon disappeared as everything went black.

(From here until I say this is in 3rd person.)

"Artemis, what the hell happened?! I thought I told you to make sure she didn't get hurt!" Youko Kurama yelled at Artemis, while picking Mika up in his arms.

"I couldn't help it. I-I was knocked aside. Please, forgive me," Artemis said a little sad from getting her best friend's daughter killed.

"Kurama, she's still breathing," Mericu observed, "She's still clinging onto life."

"Then we must get her medical attention," Kurama said calmly, feeling slightly happier at the small ray of hope.

"But we're no where near the hideout," Artemis pointed out.

"There's a village not far from here, Kurama. If you're willing to take a risk," Mericu suggested.

"More than willing," Kurama said looking down at Mika's bleeding form, "Tell the others to head back and take what they can. We'll head to the village immediately."

Mericu nodded and left with lightening speed. Kurama and Artemis met him outside and the three of them journeyed off through the woods to the closest village. Kurama ran through the forest, guided by Mericu, holding Mika's unconscious body tightly against his, with Artemis flying over head.

"It's not much further, Kurama," Mericu shouted back to his friend.

"Hold on, Mika, just a little longer," Kurama whispered, gazing at the young vixen bleeding in his arms.

****That's it for chapter 5. Kurama got a little OOC at the end didn't he? Oh well. People have to be sappy once in their life time. I mean what would you do if the one you cared for was inches from death? Anyway I already started chapter 6 so it should be up soon. Til then.****


	6. Chap 6: Felicia the Shadow Demon

****

Chapter 6: Felicia the Shadow Demon

* Here is the long awaited sixth chapter. Okay here's a small warning before I begin. This chapter contains drugs as well as much more humor than I intended. Sorry. The next chapter will be back to more serious matters.*

The three demons look everywhere for someone who could help Mika. They came across a small cottage like dwelling. A small figure of a woman sat in a tree in front of the small home.

"A member of our traveling party was gravely injured. Can you help? She may not live otherwise," Mericu yelled up to the small woman.

The woman jumped from her branch and glared at them with forest green eyes, "Why should I help you?" She stood no higher than 5 foot. She had dark burgundy hair that rested on her shoulders. The young looking woman wore a black fighters outfight with a matching trench coat over top. Throwing knives and stars were strapped to her legs with belts. Probably the only thing that made her look like a demon besides her clothes were her pointed ears.

"We'll offer generous confinsation if you help," Artemis said, pulling out gold coins and jewels she had put in her pocket during the heist.

"Hmm," the small demon pondered. With god like speed, she took the treasure from the phoenix and returned to her starting position. She studied the coins and jewels before turning back to the thieves. "You've got yourselves a deal," she smirked, "Follow me inside."

They quickly followed her inside. It had only one room, but was warm and comfortable. Vials of herbs potions, and poisons sat on shelves, lining the walls.

"Set her down on the futon while I get what is needed," the shadow demoness instructed.

Kurama did as he was told and gently set Mika on the futon. He knelt down next to her and watched carefully as her chest slowly rose and fell. The vertically challenged demoness fingered the vials on her shelves and pulled two random bottles off. She walked back over to the group, with bandages and vials in hand, and knelt down acrossed from Kurama.

"You're lucky you came to me when you did. She's lost a lot of blood," the demoness said. She dipped the bandages into the contents of the vials and then wrapped Mika's wounds. "She'll be out for awhile, but she'll live," the shadow demon stated with an emotionless face.

"Thank you, um….," Kurama stuttered.

"Yeah, what is your name?" Mericu questioned.

"Hn. Your names first," she retorted.

"Mericu," he introduced. "Youko Kurama," the silver kitsune replied.

"So you're the infamous Youko Kurama," the demoness said.

Kurama nodded in accord and Artemis continued the introductions, "I'm Artemis and she's Mika." Artemis pointed to her unconscious friend.

"Your mate I'm guessing, from the look on your face when you came in," the demoness asked pointing to Mika.

Kurama struggled to keep his face from showing any sign of embarrassment. He looked his accuser in the eye and replied, "Not exactly."

"We told you our names. Let's hear yours," Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"Hn. Felicia the shadow assassin," Felicia smirked and sat back on the floor, arms crossed.

"Shadow demon, huh? You don't look dark to me," Mericu cockily spoke.

Felicia glared at him, then in one swift movement she had him up against the wall by the neck. "Appearances can be deserving. Do you want to see what I'm really capable of, wolf boy?" she sneered. Her hair was blowing in an imaginary wind, this made her look more furious, especially when her eyes turned red.

"No…no. I'm good," Mericu whimpered.

Felicia smirked and set Mericu down, before quickly returning to her seat. Mericu rubbed his neck and carefully walked back to the group. He took a seat behind Artemis. She turned around and glared at him.

"No hiding behind me, chicken," Artemis sneered and yanked Mericu up beside her.

Mericu scowled at her and crossed his arms firmly against his chest.

"You can stay until she is healed," Felicia muttered.

"Thank you," Kurama uttered not taking his eyes off Mika.

The door busted open and a figure ran inside slamming the door behind him. Mericu and Artemis both jumped and clung onto each other. They looked at each other and jumped away rubbing their hands on their pants as if touching something vile. Everyone turned their attention to the figure leaning against the door with all his strength.

"Do not go out there!" he said short of breath.

"What did you do now, Kevin?" Felicia asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing," Kevin quickly stated.

Someone starts pounding on the door, "We know you're in there, human! You sold us some bad weed!" (Okay before you say anything. I DON'T DO DRUGS! Kevin is a friend of mine who yes does them and I can't stand it so he is trying to stop.)

"Kevin?" Felicia said walking over.

"I did nothing illegal, I swear! That guy's lying!" Kevin shouted. He turns toward the door and yelled, "And I'm not human! I'm a quarter demon, you ass whip!"

Mika groaned but remained unconscious. Felicia looked at her and then turned back to Kevin. She reached behind her and unsheathed a machete from her back. Kevin got the idea and jumped to the side. A smirk grew across Felicia's face as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

Everyone's attention turned to the door except for the injured vixen. Shouts, metal hitting metal, cries of pain, and heavy objects hitting the ground were heard from outside. Felicia walked in with a bloody machete at her side.

She turned her attention to Kevin who opened the door, "You say you can take care of yourself, but when a deal goes sour you come running to me. Learn to take care of yourself, baka!" She walked over to a cabinet, took out a cloth and started cleaning off her large sword.

"Who dat?" Kevin asked walking over to the others.

"A group of thieves with an injured companion," Felicia stated matter of factly, "They're staying until she's well."

"Not very good thieves, if you get injured," Kevin taunted walking closer so he could be seen in better detail.

Kevin was rather tall for a human, around Kurama's height. He had very messy brown hair and bloodshot blue eyes hidden behind rose colored sunglasses. He wore extremely baggy martial art pants, a white muscle shirt, and a backwards baseball cap. A dagger handle could be seen sticking out of his side pocket in his pants. What didn't come as a shock was that he had a joint in his hand.

"It was her first time. She did well until she got hurt," Artemis explained harshly to the stoned looking quarter breed.

"Well soooorrrry. Don't get your panties in a twist," Kevin said putting his hands up in defense as he sat down between Mericu and Felicia. He then brought his joint to his lips.

"What have I told you about smoking in here, Baka? Especially around the ill!" Felicia sternly told the teenage boy beside her.

"Well excuse me for living," he sarcastically said before putting it out and putting it in his pocket.

"Whoa, what the hell? You throw me into a wall and then you're practically nice to a human. What the hell is your problem?" Mericu yelled past Kevin to the shadow assassin.

Felicia glared at the wolf demon. "Apparently your personality. The reason I didn't attack him is because he supplies me with herbs for potions. And I'm not being nice! I'm keeping my word, Kevin gives me herbs and I save his dumb ass. Anymore questions, wolf boy?"

"Uh, no none at all," Mericu said inching more towards Artemis.

"Some personal space please!" Artemis yelled at Mericu, shoving him over.

Mika moaned and turned over in her sleep. Kurama noticed this and glared at his comrades. A low growl escaped his throat. Both Artemis and Mericu stopped bickering and turned toward their leader.

"Sorry, we'll be good," Mericu said taking the his seat between the phoenix and quarter breed.

"Don't worry, Kurama. We'll be quiet. Mericu and I won't wake up your girlfriend," Artemis teased in a calm manner.

Kurama glared on last time at her before turning his gaze back to Mika.

"So how big of a mess did you make this time?" Kevin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Unless you're a wuse like him," Felicia answered pointing to Mericu before resuming the cleaning of her machete.

Kevin stood up and walked over to the door. Once it was opened and Kevin could see the front yard his bloodshot eyes widened. "You didn't give them a chance!"

"I have to see this," Artemis commented and walked over to the door. She peered outside and disappointment filled her face. "How could I miss a fight like this?! That looks like it was fun. Kurama, stop staring at Mika and check this out!"

Kurama sighed and joined Artemis and Kevin at the doorway. He looked around the front yard and moaned. "To bad we missed it. I could have used a good fight," Kurama said.

The front yard was a complete mess of blood. Body parts were everywhere and many were no bigger than the size of a hand. Kurama then turned toward Felicia, "You do good work."

"Well of course. Do you think I would be a good assassin if I couldn't defeat 20 pathetic looking demons?" Felicia inquired, putting her machete back on her back.

"No, I guess not," Kurama said.

Night came quickly. Kevin went back home, Artemis and Mericu leaned against two different walls and fell asleep, glaring at each other for earlier comments. Felicia gave Mika the futon so she went outside and slept in the tree she was in earlier. She said she preferred being out there anyway. Kurama laid down next to Mika and kept her in a protective yet gentle embrace. Making sure not to cause her pain form her wounds.

(Back to Mika's point of view)

I could feel someone holding me as I slept, like a teddy bear or something. I slowly opened my eyes for the first time in two days. Just from staring at the ceiling I could tell I was not in the hideout nor the castle we raided. The grip around my torso tightened ever so slightly which was followed by a sigh. I turned my head and there was Kurama, sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and squeezed out of his grasp and stood up.

Looking around the room I was in, I saw small bottles of Kami only knows and Artemis against one wall and Mericu against the opposite one. Everyone was there but the question was where were we? I spotted the door and stepped outside into the morning sun. There was the slight sent of blood in the air, but it didn't bother me that much. The sun warmed my face as I took note that we were in a village.

"I see you're finally awake," said a female voice from above me.

The voice caused me to jump, but quickly regained my compositor. I scanned the tree for life and saw a small woman with burgundy hair sitting on a branch, leaning against the trunk with her eyes closed.

"Who are you?" was the first thing to come from my lips.

"I'm called Felicia. And if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now. I mended your wounds," she said.

"Well thank…" I was interrupted.

"I do not wasn't your thanks. I did it for the money I was offered. Your friends seem to care about you a lot," Felicia commented, cracking one green eye slightly to look at me.

"I guess they do," I said looking down with a smile on my face.

Someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly against them. "Who said you could get up?" Kurama whispered into my ear.

"You don't own me," I stated turning to face him.

"Not yet," he uttered just above a whisper, a smirk played acrossed his features.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully.

"You'll find out soon," Kurama answered in the same tone and kissed my neck.

"If you don't mind, could you please do that away from my tree. I don't need to see such stupid ningen emotions played out," Felicia said glaring at the two of us from her perch.

Artemis and Mericu busted out of the doorway.

"Mika's not in bed!" Mericu yelled and then saw me in Kurama's loving embrace, "Oh…"

"I guess your feeling better, huh Mika?" Artemis said winking at me.

I nodded and smiled widely. Kurama released me and took a few steps back.

"Well not that you're better we can go home," Kurama said seriously, "I don't want to know what the others did to the hideout."

"Probably a huge mess," Mericu commented.

"Great more work for me when we get back. I'm going to make those assholes clean it themselves," Artemis threatened, slamming a fist into an open hand.

"Artemis, you always make them clean up," Mericu pointed out.

The four of us chuckled and started out of the village, bidding good-bye to Felicia. She just 'hn'ed as we walked away. Felicia seemed to be the antisocial type to me so I didn't push anything in trying to learn about her. We walked all day following Mericu who had guided Kurama and Artemis there in the first place, so he was the obvious choice to get us back. We made a fire and sat around it as the night took over the world around us once again.

"We should be back by now," Kurama made obvious, folding his arms across his chest.

"I was sure we go this way. Maybe we should have gone East instead," Mericu pondered out loud, scratching the back of his head.

"Mericu!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Are you telling me, you got us LOST!" Artemis shouted. She stood up and glared down at Mericu, eyes glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Don't worry, I'll get us back by this time tomorrow," Mericu reassured her.

Artemis and Mericu got into a fight. They shouted insults to each other as they fought with their weapons. Kurama shook his head before turning his gaze to the fire.

"I guess I can't be part of your clan," I said without thinking.

"Why would you say that?" Kurama questioned turning his gaze onto me.

"I failed the initiation, didn't I?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"You still proved yourself. Don't worry about it, you are now a official thief. Welcome, to the clan," Kurama whispered in one of my fox ears.

It tickled slightly and my ear twitched. Kurama chuckled and wrapped me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap. He whispered things into my ear which made me giggle and caused my tail to twitch happily behind me.

"Such a display. You foxes make me wretch," said a familiar voice from the tree tops.

Kurama released me but I still remained in my comfortable seat of his lap. We both looked up and scanned the trees for the voice. The two bickering demons stopped at the sound of the voice and looked up at where mine and Kurama's gazes were focused. Two green eyes shinned in the dark of one tree.

Mericu sniffed the air, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the village?"

"Hn," she said and jumped and landed next to the fire, "I was bored and I figured there might be some excitement near you four."

"Well there won't be much excitement right now since SOMEONE got us LOST!" Artemis exclaimed, glaring at a certain wolf demon.

"Well that just means there's more of a chance we'll run into something….entertaining," I pointed out.

"Now you're thinking like a thief. Tomorrow morning we'll try and head in the RIGHT direction and see if we can find anything. You are welcome to join us, Felicia," Kurama said.

"I was going to come If I was welcome or not," Felicia said crossing her arms and took a seat against a tree trunk.

*Okay that's it for this chappie. In the next chapter a familiar character will come in. You're going to have to wait a day or two to see though. Until next time.*


	7. Chap 7: The Male Version of Felicia

****

Chapter 7: The Male Version of Felicia

*Yeah the title just gave it away. And don't worry this chapter is not as long as the last one. Now back to my story*

We traveled for two days without luck of even coming near the hideout. We were all pretty mad at Mericu, but I admired his persistence. Felicia was sick of walking so she took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. She stayed slightly ahead of us as we walked.

Near sunset on the second day, Felicia was jumping through the trees when I heard her hit something hard. She fell from the branches and landed on the ground followed by a figure in black.

"Watch where the hell you're going, you fool," the figure said standing up.

"No, you should watch where you're going, baka!" Felicia shouted, standing up and drawing her machete.

Artemis, Kurama, Mericu, and myself ran over to where Felicia and the other demon were arguing. I could then get a better look at the other demon. He was Felicia's height, though a couple of inches taller. He had gravity defying black hair with a white star burst in the middle. The demon was dressed completely in black and a katana rested at his left hip. A white bandana was acrossed his forehead above crimson eyes.

"Who are you calling a baka?! You're the baka that ran into me!" the demon shot back at Felicia.

"You could've jumped out of the way!" Felicia retorted.

Mericu looked from Felicia to the demon she was yelling at and back to her. "What the fuck?! They could be twins!" Mericu shouted.

Felicia turned her attention to Mericu, "Stay out of this, stupid puppy!" She then went back to the other demon and resumed arguing.

"I'm sick of this! Fighting verbally is for the weak!" the demon drew his katana and stood ready to fight.

"Hn. I was hoping you'd say that," Felicia smirked and threw her machete aside, unsheathing her katana in the process.

Felicia quickly attacked the slightly taller demon, but her attack was blocked. They both fought at top speeds so only flashes of black could be seen. The four of us just watched the black blurs jump around and clash into each other every once in awhile. Finally they stopped not to far from where they started. Each with a katana at the other's throat. They were glaring at each other intently.

"Okay, as much as I love a good blood bath, there's no reason to take each other's heads off," Artemis said running over to the two to make sure they didn't actually do it.

"You fight well," the demon said sheathing his katana. Felicia grinned slightly sheathing her katana as well. "For a baka that is," he added.

Felicia growled and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Glaring daggers through the mysterious demon.

"Now, now Felicia. You don't need to kill anyone over something so stupid," I calmly told the demoness of the dark.

"Long time no see, Hiei," Kurama said slyly from behind me.

"Hn. What are you doing out here, Kitsune? Don't tell me the great Youko Kurama got himself lost," Hiei smirked.

"That would be Mericu's fault," I explained to Hiei.

"That wolf couldn't find his was out of a crate. Why would you have him navigate?" Hiei insulted unemotionally.

Mericu growled loudly ready to grab his sickle at a moments notice. He stopped growling suddenly and his eyes widened. I looked behind him and saw that Artemis was holding him back by his tail.

"Now Mericu be nice. We know your not **that** stupid," Artemis said, giving a tug on Mericu's tail.

"You better let go of my tail, woman," the wolf demon growled. He turned around and started punching Artemis. Both of them got into a dust cloud brawl.

Hiei and Felicia stood their with arched eyebrows, watching the display. Kurama stood beside me, crossed arms and scowling at what should be feared thieves. I on the other hand, was trying hard to suppress my laughter.

"Are you children done, yet?" Kurama questioned in a fatherly tone.

They both stopped and the dust parted. Mericu came out battered and bruised and Artemis came out with a few scratches.

"Bakas," both Hiei and Felicia said at the exact same time and in the same tone. They looked at each other. They seemed to really look into each others eyes for the first time, but their soft gazes were quickly replaced with glares. Then they both turned their back to each other and "Hn'd".

Artemis and I saw this and we let out small giggles. Both Hiei and Felicia glared at us and we stopped laughing. Artemis returned their glares with one of her own. Their glaring contest was interrupted though by an oni/ogre that jumped out of the bushes. He would have ran me over if Kurama hadn't grabbed me and jumped out of the way.

"Finally some action," Felicia smirked, unsheathing her katana again. Hiei followed in suit and stood ready next to Felicia.

The rest of us followed their example and drew our weapons. Artemis' daggers and Mericu's sickle shined in the dieing sunlight and Kurama and myself readied out whips.

The oni began to laugh, "Six tasty morsels for me today," He licked his lips loudly.

"If you really think you can live long enough to eat us, you're stupider than you look," Artemis said, her daggers ready in front of her.

The oni growled and lunged at Artemis. Before the oni could get within 3 feet of her Mericu's sickle stuck itself in the oni's arm.

"Hey," Artemis protested. "Can't let you have all the fun," Mericu grinned and laughed.

The oni tore the sickle from his arm and threw it toward me and Kurama. I knocked it away with my rose whip and Mericu recovered it. The oni's right arm was bleeding, but not much. That was not a good sign.

"Okay it's our turn," Felicia said and both her and Hiei lunged at the oni, katanas raised.

"Come on can't let those four have all the fun," Kurama said to me and we both joined our friends in battle.

Even though our weapons were sharp enough to turn any normal demon into slice and dice, but with this demon we only left scratches. The oni laughed and swung his arms and knocked us back and in different directions. Everyone landed with a thud on the cold ground except for me that is. I flew back into a tree. The impact caused me to fight for my consciousness. My rose whip returned to it's original form when I hit the ground. I could hear my friends struggling against the oni.

My companion's cries of pain pierced through me. Then a whimper from Kurama caught my attention. I got on my feet and staggered a few steps forward. My vision was clear again and I felt my spirit energy surge through me.

"If you guys want to live I suggest you back away and then stay perfectly still," I yelled out.

My friends nodded and stepped back from the confused oni. My aura surrounded me and then the ground erupted around my feet. Dust and parts of the ground filled the air so that everyone was blinded. Once the dust settled a huge plant stood behind me. It's stems wriggled in anticipation. The oni backed away slowly.

"Don't bother, this plant responds to movement. You're plant food," I shouted to the oni and thrusted my hand out to signal my plant.

My plant shot forward and clamped it's massive jaws around the oni. (It's a huge vinous fly trap by the way.) It threw him up into the air and hit him in half. His bottom half fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The smell stung my nose so I had the plant finish the job. All of the 'heads' shot down at the oni meat and ate it viciously. Blood was everywhere but thankfully none hit me. I summoned back the plant once it was finished it's meal. Since I used so much of my spirit energy I felt weak and started to fall forward.

Kurama ran out from the safety of the trees and caught me just before my face made contact with the ground. He picked me up bridal style as everyone else came out as well. I rested my head against Kurama's chest feeling safe like that.

"Whoa, Mika. That was awesome," Mericu exclaimed.

"Hn. Impressive for a half breed," Hiei said. I smiled. I knew that was Hiei's way of complementing.

"We should really get her home now," Artemis said, her vice laced with concern.

Kurama nodded and turned to Hiei, "Which way? I know, you know."

Hiei 'hn'd' and his headband glowed then when the glow stopped he spoke, "4 hours run eastward."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Would that be by your standards our ours?"

"Yours. That would only take me a half an hour," Hiei smirked.

"Thank you. Are you coming?" Kurama asked the small fire apparition.

"No. I have other things to take care of," Hiei said and turned toward Felicia, "You're planning on following me so just do it and don't get in my way."

"I'm an assassin. I don't get in people's way, they get in mine," Felicia retorted. She looked at us and said, "I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then." With that her and Hiei disappeared in two black blurs.

"They've got the hots for each other," Artemis teased, "Makes sense since they are so alike."

"I'm just glad to be rid of them," Mericu muttered.

"Mericu, that's not very nice," I scolded and kicked Mericu in the arm from my place in Kurama's.

Kurama chuckled and then we all turned and headed eastward. Back to our home to see what the other thieves had done to the place. From my low spirit energy and the knock to the back of the head, I soon drifted off in Kurama's warm muscular arms.

**Yeah that chapter was weird but I needed to bring Hiei in. I'm working on chapter eight at school and have about five written pages so far. I'll update when I can. Bye.**


	8. Chap 8: It's For the Best

****

Chapter 8: It's For The Best

It was in Makai for 3 months exactly on that fateful day. I was sleeping soundly in my bed, when I heard someone come into my room. I opened my eyes to find Kurama standing next to me. He looked down at me with an emotionless face. Which was odd because around me he was normally smiling.

"Come with me, Mika," Kurama said, holding his hand the way he did 3 months ago.

Unlike last time, I got up and took Kurama's hand without hesitation. He lead me out of the hideout. He was taking me back to the clearing where I had first arrived. Kurama stopped in the middle. He held one of my hands with one his, and with the other he touched my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"Kurama, why are we here?" I asked, slightly worried about Kurama's solemn expression.

"It's time for you to go home," he said, "I realize now that you belong in the ningen world. You are not safe here."

"But Kurama please, I don't want to go back!" I begged, "I want to stay here, with you." I could feel the hot tears beginning to roll down my face. "Why is he doing this?" I kept thinking, "I thought he loved me."

"Don't cry, Mika. You'll make it harder than it is," he said. He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Don't make me go," I pleaded, hugging him as hard as I could. I didn't want to let go. I thought that maybe if I held on long enough he would let me stay.

Kurama pulled me off of him and held my shoulders, he was still to strong for me. He looked in my eyes and said, "I'm sorry. It's for the best."

All of a sudden I felt my body being pulled away from my fox demon. I tried to hold onto him, but he let go and I was pulled backwards. Right before I entered the portal to the human world, I took one last look at Kurama. And I thought I saw him crying. A minute later I was standing in my old room.

It was about the same but a little dustier. I saw that my plants had not been watered, and as I moved closer they sprung full of life. I looked at my roses and fell down to the floor and started to cry into my bed.

My mother must have heard me for she bursted into the room. "Mika? Mika is it you?" she asked, running over to me, "Are you alright, dear?"

I nodded I was to upset to talk. My mother patted my back and told me it was okay and that I'm home now. "No, everything is not okay," I forced out. My mom hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder. I told her everything that happened over the past 3 months.

"Honey, what if he wasn't the one," she said trying to calm me.

"Mom, he was perfect! We loved each other," I spat.

"Are you sure he loved you? I remember him well, and he wasn't that kind of demon," she explained.

"When I was being pulled into the portal, I saw Kurama crying," I told her.

"Oh honey," she told me, "I'm going to leave to tell everybody that you're back, okay?" She got up and left my room.

After 4 weeks of crying and not leaving my room, my mother told me that we were moving to Japan. She said it would be good to go somewhere new so I could get my mind off my lost fox. We moved into a nice house near Tokyo, Japan. (I have no clue where they really live.) I was to attend Sarayashiki High School. The worst part was the uniforms were pink and when I put it on I felt like yelling, 'In the name of the moon I will punish you!' And I would have if I wasn't so depressed.

I walked into my homeroom on my first day, like a zombie. The teacher gave me a warm smile, and I returned it with a nod. I walked up to him and scanned the classroom, taking in the faces of my classmates.

"I'm sure you'll need help around school, Miss Moru," he scanned the room and looked at a boy with long red hair, reading a book quietly, "Mr. Minamino, would you mind helping Miss Moru around?"

"I don't mind in the least," the red head said and turned his emerald eyes on me. I thought I saw gold him them for a second but I thought it was just my mind playing evil tricks on me again.

"Please take a seat next to him, Miss Moru," my new teacher told me.

I nodded and took my seat next to the emerald eyed boy. He smiled and held out his hand, "Hello. My name is Shuichi."

I shook his hand and replied in a dull tone, "Mine's Mika."

He retracted his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you…….. again."

I looked at him wide eyed but Shuichi only smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher. I shook my head. I just thought I was hearing things too.

Class was boring and so were the ones after it. Shuichi happily showed me around and to each of my classes. He was acting rather familiar with me, but I just ignored it. I was to busy with the glares I was receiving from other girls. Apparently they were jealous that I was walking around with Shuichi. And there was also the boys that wouldn't stop gawking. I felt really uncomfortable after taking notice of the drooling boys. But oddly enough they would disperse after taking one look at Shuichi. I couldn't understand why, because when I looked at him he was just smiling at me. I just shrugged it off and went on with the rest of my day.

After school as I was leaving, Shuichi caught up with me. "Would you like to walk though the park with me?" he asked, "The sukura trees are in bloom, it's a beautiful sight."

I mused over his question. He was very nice to me all day and being outside would do me some good. I gave him a small smile and nodded. He game me a smile that could make any girl melt in their shoes. He then took my hand and lead me to the park.

I could feel a blush creep up on my face as we walked. "Wait, why am I blushing?! You baka hanyou! You're only supposed to love Youko Kurama. What if he saw?" I argued in my mind.

The park was beautiful. Sukura trees stood proudly along the pathways and fountains and ponds were here and there. I made the place look so peaceful and tranquil. Sukura petals fell from the trees and flew around the two of us. They were getting stuck in my hair and Shuichi was chuckling at the brown and pink mess on my head. Shuichi lead me off the path and we sat under one of the trees. As we sat there taking in the beauty around us, I tried to pull the petals out of my hair. Keyword 'try'.

"Here let me help," Shuichi said and gently picked out the petals.

A question was plaguing my mind since he introduced himself, and I needed to ask him before I went crazy. "Shuichi?" I asked shyly.

"Yes," he answered still picking out the pink petals.

"Since we've met, why have you been acting like you've known me for a long time?" I asked quietly, not knowing if I would offend him or not.

Shuichi threw away the last petal and turned to look me in the eyes. A mischievous and seductive smile crossed his lips, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me, my Mika," he whispered in my ear.

A familiar feeling went through me body, the feeling I always got around Kurama. I looked at him and cocked my head, taking in his features and compared them to my fox. Nothing matched. Why was this human giving me the same feeling as Kurama?

He sighed and leaned against the tree, "I guess I should explain since I no longer look how you remember me," Shuichi said and then gave another sigh before continuing.

"A week after you returned home, I was out stealing something on my own. I really should not have since I was still a little depressed from your departure. I was caught off guard by a bounty hunter and an arrow was shot threw a vital organ. But being who I am, I was to stubborn to die and I released my soul into ningenkai.

I found a teenage boy, Shuichi Minamino, and processed his body, taking complete control. I gained his memories and I took over his life as he left it. My abilities will return to me in a few more days, but I'll remain in this human form for as long as this body can hold out. I believe that's everything."

I looked at him and took in everything that he had told me. I could tell just by looking in his green orbs that he wasn't lying to me. I blinked a few times but my face remained blank.

"Mika," he said softly and slowly reached for my face.

Tears welded up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest in one swift motion. I began to sob into his chest. "It's really you. Kurama, I've missed you," I said in between sobs.

Kurama pulled me close to him and let me cry my tears of joy. He stroked my hair and rested his chin on top of my head. "Don't worry I won't leave you again," Kurama whispered softly. He nuzzled the side of my face lovingly with his own.

I stopped crying abruptly and turned my gaze onto his. Even though his eyes where no longer the beautiful gold I remember, they still held the sensation that sent shivers down my spine. Kurama leaned in and kissed me interrupting my thought. It was like one of those kissed couples give after one went to war, full of passion and longing for the other. He pulled back to breath and smiled the way he used to.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kurama. I love you too," I whispered back. I rested my head on his chest and let out a happy sigh. I finally could be with my fox.

***Kind of sounds like the end of the story doesn't it? To bad. I have plenty more chapters. And trust me the next chapter gets sadder. Any way R&R and I'll have the next chapter ready for you as soon as possible. Bye.***


End file.
